The Enlightenment of Ron Weasley
by capcomplover
Summary: A sexually frustrated Ron is at the end of his tether. Help comes in the shape of a Veela he hasn't seen for a long time. And how will Hermione, in her new relationship with Lucius Malfoy, respond to this? Mature readers only. RW/GdC, LM/HG, LM/HG/RW.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Enlightenment of Ron Weasley**_

_Well here we go! I have been reading fanfic for a while now and particularly like laurielove's stories. I decided to try my hand and what was to be a little one-shot turned into something a bit larger._

_Ron isn't a favourite in many of the stories I have read, but as a male, unusual it would appear in this community, I thought he needed a chance. Don't turn away just yet as Hermione and Lucius appear later._

_The 1__st__ chapter deals with Ron's education at the hands of a Veela. The 2__nd__ deals with Ron trying to settle his relationship wishes with Hermione._

_I look forward to ANY reviews, even to tell me just to concentrate on reading._

_I would like to thank laurielove for being my Beta._

_I would like to confirm that no house elves were hurt in the production of this story._

_The characters in this story belong to JK Rowling. I make no money from the writing or publication of this story._

**A sexually frustrated Ron is at the end of his tether. Help comes in the shape of a Veela he hasn't seen for a long time. And how will Hermione, in her new relationship with Lucius Malfoy, respond to this? Mature readers only. RW/GdC, LM/HG, LM/HG/RW. **

'Is it true that he is the youngest Deputy Headmaster that Hogwarts has ever had?' asked the young filing clerk, lying across the desk. 'And you promise that you will introduce me to him when he next visits the Ministry?'

'Of course,' stammered Ron Weasley, frantically trying to unzip his trousers and, with a curse, using a charm, which resulted in a whole series of padlocks attaching themselves to his zip and making matters worse.

'I see now why you work in the Department of Muggle Studies!' giggled the witch, slowly discarding her bra and then slipping her fingers into the waistband of her panties and teasingly exposing a light covering of downy hair. She was looking forward to having sex with Ron. As a young witch she had heard so many stories about the wars and his involvement.

Her actions only caused Ron discomfort as his cock became more swollen, impeding the task of undoing his zip

'Fuck it!' he snarled, ripping the zip open and dropping his trousers. He lurched towards the desk in a manner reminiscent of a waddling penguin, his tumescent cock pointing the way.

With a last step he was on her. He perfunctorily rubbed her breasts, planting rushed, slobbery kisses on each nipple and then unceremoniously pulled aside her panties and pushed two fingers between the only slightly moist lips of her pussy.

'Oh my God!' she gasped in shock and surprise.

Ron, in his muddle-headed way and blinded by lust, interpreted the sounds as desire and immediately replaced his fingers with his cock, producing further uncomfortable gasps from the shocked girl.

'Umm, Ron? Could you … err … just slow down a second … I'd quite like you to … try this maybe …' The girl's words were lost to Ron who could focus only on his fast mounting pleasure.

He drove wildly back and forth, his breathing becoming increasingly laboured as he felt the all too familiar sensation of his impending climax.

With his blood pressure rising, he thrust twice more and felt a blessed release as he came in three sharp spurts, throwing his head back and howling.

When he looked down, there was anger in the eyes of the young clerk and a look of disappointment that he had seen far too often before.

His cock immediately shrivelled in its tight cocoon and slipped ignominiously from its grip.

He stood, turning his head away and muttered, 'Sorry,' his face turning a bright crimson in anger and embarrassment at himself.

The girl gathered her outer garments together quickly, stood and spluttered, 'My God, I hadn't believed the other girls in the owl pool. I thought they just wanted you to themselves, but that was fucking crap.'

He could not look at her, but waved his hand in dismissal, muttering an all too familiar apology as she left.

Why was it always like this? Self- loathing consumed Ron. His life was a mess. Fair enough, he had a secure job, not always easy in these times, and the pick of most of the girls at work, but there was something desperately missing in his life.

He almost longed for the days of school when he had Harry and Hermione at his side. He seemed to be more complete then, had more purpose to his life, even though he knew he wasn't the strongest of them.

Now Harry was settled in the land of academia, happily living with Ginny, with a child on the way. He didn't see them as often as he used to, but when he did, they were pleasant times.

Hermione was a different matter, however. He had thought that there may have been a future for them together, but after the war they had drifted apart. They had been 'fuck buddies' for a while, and though Ron wanted more, Hermione had never reciprocated his feelings and never seemed to get anything from their sex sessions. Mind you, nobody seemed to get anything from sex with him. He had never kept a girlfriend for long.

Hermione could never be a friend now, although he had to be civil to her as she was his superior in the Ministry hierarchy.

After all that they had been through at the hands of the Death Eaters, an illegal phrase now, as was the word Mudblood, how could she be so distant.

Worse still she was sharing her bed with Lucius Malfoy, or so the Ministry rumour mill said.

He glanced up at the clock. Fifteen minutes to his lunch break. Well, fuck it, they could fire him if they wanted, he needed to get away from the office and its oppressive atmosphere. He pulled up his trousers and went to the toilet attached to his room. He washed his hands and then his flaccid cock, to remove all evidence of his abortive shag. Such a crude term, but a good description of most of his liaisons. He scrubbed at his flesh ever more aggressively, as if punishing himself, until his skin felt red and raw, then abruptly zipped up and headed for the dining room.

Having collected just a hot drink he looked around for somewhere to sit. There were so few places, this being the busiest time of day. He spotted a place, but immediately the bile rose in his throat. Seated in the chair next to the vacant spot was Hermione.

Sit next to Hermione, or return to his office? 'Sit down. How bad can it be?' he thought, 'She will probably not even acknowledge me.'

Ron sidled over to the table and tried to sit without being noticed; he was optimistic: Hermione was deep in conversation with the head of her department.

All too soon, however, her companion left. 'Don't we say hello anymore when we meet then?' she said. He merely grunted in response.

'Have you been promising the junior staff meetings with Harry again? I saw a young witch rushing away from your office in tears,' she said, her voice cold and harsh. But then in a much gentler voice, as she still had happy memories of their friendship, she said, 'Ron you really have to sort yourself out. Time has moved on and you have to also. You are disintegrating in front of everyone. Harry is worried, Ginny and your parents are beside themselves.'

'Is Malfoy concerned?' he snarled. 'Does he express his regret when he's fucking you in the arse?'

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. But, as ever, she recovered quickly enough and, putting her face close to Ron's, hissed, 'Have you ever given a girl an orgasm yet or do you still believe the important thing at the top of a pussy is the hair?' She continued before Ron could say anything, raising a finger, each time she made a point, just an inch from his eyes, 'Do you still subscribe to the Ron Weasley patented ten step guide to sex and foreplay? First jam your tongue down her throat, then nibble each ear twice, before squeezing each tit and biting each nipple. Followed by the deft insertion of first one dry finger and then another for a mind blowing back and forth thirty seconds!'

She drew a quick breath before continuing at an even faster pace, as if imitating the speed at which these things happened. 'Your fingers then replaced by your magnificent cock, no words having been spoken. Pumping backwards and forwards until your cock swells a little more. Then an unwelcome digit plunged into her arse, before withdrawal and that pathetic begging voice asking for permission to come on her face.'

With that Hermione swiftly stood, turned and ran towards the exit.

Despite himself, the passion with which she had spoken together with the scent of her musky perfume, the way her hair flowed and the movement of her arse under her robes gave Ron an immediate hard on.

He pulled his robes across his crotch, stood and hurried back to his office. Entering his toilet, he locked it, dropped his trousers, sat down quickly and grasped his cock in a vice like grip. Ron violently began to wank, pulling back his foreskin until it hurt and squeezing his heavy ball sac.

With his eyes closed a procession of images of himself and many female witches swam behind his eyelids, but none of them had a look of pleasure on their face. He continued wanking ever more fiercely until the feeling in the pit of his stomach signalled his impending orgasm. With two vicious strokes he came, spraying his robes, cum running down his fast wilting cock onto his balls. The inevitable feeling of release and pleasure overwhelmed him, but was almost immediately replaced by emptiness.

Ron sat with his head back against the wall and bitter tears started to flow down his face, the salty taste reaching his lips.

A groan escaped him, not one of completed pleasure but of despair.

Reaching these depths was like a bolt of lightning; he vowed to turn his life around.

That night in his small bedsit room above the Leaky Cauldron he decided that the first step was to take some leave. He had not had a holiday since leaving school, with, it had to be said, less than satisfactory NEWTS.

The next question was where to go, as he did not intend moping around his room or hanging around Diagon Alley and bumping into all the people who currently despised or pitied him.

'As far away as possible,' he thought, 'Somewhere I will feel safe and comfortable, but know very few people.'

He started to pack, not knowing where he was going, simply that he had to go.

As he was packing his last few items it came to him: Bill. He would go and stay with Bill and Fleur. His big brother was one of his heroes, and he still thought of Fleur very fondly (if a little fearfully, from his encounters with her during the TrI- Wizard competition). He had also rarely seen his two nieces, Victoire and Dominique.

He immediately sent off two owls, one to the Ministry and one to Bill.

He fell asleep almost instantly that night. For the first time in many years his slumbers were not disturbed by dreams of battles, fights with friends or disastrous sexual escapades.

Ron awoke more refreshed than he had felt in a long time. He breakfasted heartily, showered, dressed and then began a steady pacing backwards and forwards in his small room, waiting for the morning owls. 'Please let there be two and please let them be the answers I want,' he said out loud.

After what seemed an interminable length of time there came the familiar tapping of beaks on his window – more than one.

Ron rushed over and flung open the window. He grabbed both letters, stuffing an excessive number of knuts in the leg pouches of the startled birds and slammed the window.

With shaking hands he tore open the letters and whooped with joy at their contents. He had had little doubt that Bill's reply would be positive, but the Ministry's he had worried about. It was obvious, reading between the lines, that everyone realised what a state he was in. His wizard overseer had even suggested he take as long as he needed (with pay) to feel fully refreshed.

Ron prepared to Apparate . He had a slight sense of foreboding, as he had never been that successful at Apparating, but this time he really wanted to get to the right place. He remembered Harry describing it as being forced through a tight rubber tube, but he also recalled the mantra of Wilkie Twycross at the Ministry, 'Destination, determination, deliberation.' He chanted this to himself as he thought exclusively of Bill and Fleur's house. Closing his eyes, he turned three times and felt the familiar squeeze.

Suddenly he was very warm and could hear a distinct noise. It was the sound of laughter. Ron opened his eyes to see two small girls standing before him, giggling. He looked down and found himself sitting in a fireplace on hot embers. He quickly jumped out fanning his trousers and did a swift check on all of his limbs. Bill's sonorous, friendly voice chuckled, 'You're getting better at this Ron; you seem to have everything you set out with still in all the right places.'

Ron and Bill hugged each other lovingly and Fleur planted a kiss on his cheek, whilst the two minor Weasleys swung from his legs chanting, 'Uncle Ron! Uncle Ron!'

When they were seated round the table with steaming mugs of tea, Bill said with concern, 'We're glad to see you Ron. Mum and Dad have been so worried about you and I can see why. You can stay as long as you need to and feel free to do whatever you wish.'

Ron relaxed and a big smile, a genuine smile, cut his face from ear to ear.

Over the course of the next week Ron relaxed fully. He ate heartily, slept late, rediscovered the joy of flying his broomstick, borrowing Bill's Quidditch set for some hard workouts and even went with Bill to his newly opened Dragon Sanctuary.

On the fifth day he returned hot and sweaty from a Quidditch workout to find somebody else in the kitchen, sitting talking to Fleur with her back to Ron.

He was going to slip straight past for a shower, when Fleur stopped him. 'I want you to meet someone, Ron. You have met before, but not under the best of circumstances.'

The person's head turned, and it was obvious that she and Fleur were related, but, if anything, this girl was even more beautiful. She had long flowing blonde locks, piercing aquamarine eyes, perfect bone structure and, of course, the aura that all Veela women, even those whose bloodline had been watered down, exuded.

'This is my sister, Gabrielle. You and she were the underwater hostages in the Tri- Wizard contest all those years ago.'

Ron felt a blush growing in his cheeks, not of shyness, but because of something growing in his trousers, something that had not happened since he had arrived at Bill's house. He quickly sat down to hide his embarrassment, but a twinkle in Gabrielle's eyes suggested he had not been swift enough.

They spent a happy hour reminiscing and discussing their family lives. During the whole time, Ron remained erect and the twinkle stayed in Gabrielle's eyes. As she was readying to depart she said she would return the next day to go out with Ron on his training session as she had several days free over the next few weeks. She stood to leave, but Ron remained seated, so she teasingly said, 'I am part French, Ron, we must kiss on parting and you will need to stand erect.' Ron slowly rose, his cheeks burning as red as the kitchen fire and Gabrielle placed a sensuous kiss on each cheek, causing the mayhem in his trousers to get worse.

As soon as she had left he made his excuses and rushed to his shower room. He turned the water on full power and as hot as he could take. Working up a lather with the soap, he worked both hands languorously up and down his iron hard shaft, pulling back his foreskin and rubbing his thumb over the twitching single eye in his cock's head. All the time visions of Gabrielle naked and beckoning flashed through his mind. Ron started to feel the impending onset of his orgasm, his breathing became more laboured and his balls drew upwards, in readiness to eject their full load. His fevered strokes reached a crescendo and with a gasp he thrust his hips forward and his hand slid down his shaft one last time and he came. Four great spurts exploded from his cock, hitting the tiles on the far wall and sliding down in rivulets. He sank to the shower floor, sated and happy.

The next day dawned wet and miserable with a howling wind blowing. Ron was deflated and wondered whether Gabrielle would turn up, but he needn't have worried, as at the appointed time there was a knock at the door and she came in.

'Not an ideal day for flying a broomstick,' she said, 'But I hear you are a great wizard chess player. A few games and a glass of wine, perhaps?'

Like most of his pursuits, he had not indulged this passion for some time, but looked forward to the challenge. However, Gabrielle's next comments had an adverse effect on his concentration. 'I hope you will provide me with stiff opposition. I could show you some new positions.'

All of this banter produced the inevitable effect in Ron's trousers and destroyed his concentration, making him lose three games in quick succession.

They settled opposite each other in armchairs after the games, Ron having poured two large pewter jugs of butter beer for them.

They chatted over a wide range of subjects, discarding the innuendo, but Ron could not tear his gaze from her eyes. The aquamarine shone and hot shards of blue white glass seemed to bore into his head.

'How does an attractive girl like you not have a boyfriend?' asked Ron tentatively.

'I'm having too much fun,' she replied. But what Ron heard was, 'Do you want to fuck?'

'Veela mind games,' he thought. 'Pardon?'

When he looked up Gabrielle's short skirt had ridden up and her legs had fallen open. Ron gulped and stared, she was wearing no panties and he could clearly see her raised mound and the slightly open lips of her pussy. Even as he stared he was sure he could see the lips thicken and change colour and small droplets of moisture form between them. His eyes travelled up her body, over her heaving chest, where he could see the tell-tale signs of erect nipples pushing against the fabric of her blouse. Upward his eyes rose until they met hers. The power of her gaze shot straight to his very centre and his already rock hard cock twitched involuntarily and grew a little.

A lustful red mist descended on Ron and he dived across the space between them, grasped Gabrielle's face and pushed his tongue past her lips. His hands slid downwards and he began to paw her tits roughly through the material, before almost immediately sliding one hand up her skirt towards her wet exposed pussy.

At this point Gabrielle pushed him hard and her face changed in an instant to that of the harpy like Veela and a guttural, 'Stop!' issued from her lips.

The sight and sound brought Ron up short and he slumped back into his chair, his erection quickly shrinking, and put his head in his hands.

'This is what I came to get away from,' he moaned. 'Why is it always like this?'

After a moment came a reply in the sweetest, sexiest voice he had ever heard. 'Because you have never been taught. Dear Ron, sometimes we women are too demanding. We expect the most intense orgasms, but are too shy to show and tell our partners how to achieve this. We know our bodies best. But you men are not blameless. You do not ask what we want and often have only one goal: the spilling of your seed. I see your hurt and I am going to spend the rest of our time together teaching you the art of sex; there is no better teacher than a Veela. Look how content your brother is.'

'Now stay where you are and undress,' she said, removing her skirt and spreading her legs wide. Ron did as he was told, immediately regaining his erection at the sight now fully uncovered before him. Her outer lips had peeled back like the petals of a flower opening to the sun. Where the lips joined, a prominent hood could be seen and just exposed the tip of her clit. Above was the neatest, trimmed covering of downy fur.

His cock twitched, but he did nothing, waiting for instructions.

'Now, wank!' she demanded.

His hands shot to his cock, whilst his eyes stayed fixed on the entrancing sight before him. He rubbed up and down his shaft frantically and just as his breathing became laboured; Gabrielle shot from her chair and grasped his cock hard behind the head until the feeling subsided. 'Now again,' she said and opened her legs wider if that was possible. He was transfixed and began stroking his erection again. Again, just on the point of orgasm she repeated her manoeuvre. This was repeated twice more and on the fifth occasion rather than gripping his head she gave his shaft two strong strokes and he came with such intensity that his spunk exploded upwards in a perfect parabola, landing hotly on his own chest.

Gabrielle stood, dressed and headed for the door. 'I will see you in two days. You must think of fucking me at all times, but you must not touch your cock.'

Despite the intensity of his orgasm, Gabrielle's underlying promise of a fuck produced in him another erection. He gathered his clothes together and went upstairs for a shower. He stood with his face upturned and a stream of cold water refreshing and rinsing him. He hoped the cold water would cool his ardour, but it had no effect on his tumescent cock. Ron closed his eyes. The stimulating sight of Gabrielle's gaping cunt filled his mind and his hands strayed without thought to his cock. As soon as his shaking fingers made contact the image in his mind changed to the fierce harpy- like face of Gabrielle. 'Do not touch!' a voice said. His hands immediately dropped to his sides, but his anatomical predicament remained.

When he went downstairs to supper he wore his baggiest trousers to hide what was fast becoming a permanent physical state. 'You look happy, if a little flushed, Ron. Had a good day?' enquired Bill.

Before he could respond, Fleur said, with what he thought was a knowing smile on her face, 'I saw Gabrielle on the way home. She said you had had a very stimulating day and she was looking forward to seeing more of you in a couple of days.'

_She knows!_ he thought and the flush in his face got closer to the colour of his hair.

He spent a physically uncomfortable, but stimulating mental evening, with Bill and Fleur, but made his excuses to go to his bedroom as soon as was politely possible.

Once in bed he was desperate to relieve the ache in his groin, but followed Gabrielle's orders whilst fantasising about fucking her. His cock was harder than it had ever been and curved like a scimitar up towards his navel.

Eventually he fell into a surprisingly deep sleep and before he knew it light was streaming in through the thin bedroom curtains. Ron rolled towards the light and felt his thigh meet a distinctly wet and sticky patch on the sheet. He wondered sleepily what it was before the solution sprung into his head. He had had a wet dream. That hadn't happened to him since his early teens.

The next two days dragged by. He spent the time almost exclusively outside in physical pursuits, garden gnome clearing, Quidditch training and even some work at the dragon infirmary. But always at the back, and often at the front of his mind were images of himself and Gabrielle and the constricting but pleasant sensation in his groin.

On the morning of the third day, as soon as his nieces had left for school, together with Bill and Fleur to work, Gabrielle appeared, silently, as if by Apparating. He knew she was behind him because of the sweet smell of her natural and applied scent and he thought he could also smell a muskier scent that promised much.

'Good morning, Ron. I hope, no, I_ know _you have been a good boy and you will receive your reward.' With that she licked her lips in an incredibly erotic way and the moisture glistening there held so much promise.

'Undress and sit in that chair,' she said. 'We are now ready for lesson two.' With that she produced a charm that bound his arms and wrists to the arms of the chair. 'You must pay full attention to me and not to your own needs. I am going to show you how a woman's body should be played like a Stradivarius and not like some out of tune rock guitar. And what better way to show you than playing with myself whilst you watch.'

With that she started to slowly undress and as she did so Ron's cock unfurled like a snake waking from its slumbers, pointing straight at the object of his desire.

Each of her movements was incredibly slow and sensuous and she had a serene smile playing on her lips. Once she was fully naked she allowed Ron to feast on her with his eyes, standing closely in front of him and stroking her hands slowly down her body. She turned suddenly and bent double in front of him. The lips of her pussy clearly pouting and already wet with desire, Gabrielle reached behind herself with both hands and exposed even more of her pink wetness, together with her much smaller puckered entrance which opened and closed as she pulled and released her arse cheeks.

Quickly she moved to the seat opposite and lay facing Ron with her legs apart. Her long delicate fingers began to caress her neck, moving slowly down her chest. As she did so a flush appeared, following the path of her fingers. She cupped her perfectly formed breasts, bringing her thumbs to her nipples and rubbing gently. The nipples became engorged and the areolae appeared to become covered in goose bumps, their hue changing from pink to almost reddy brown, as the blood rushed to this centre of pleasure. Gabrielle continued to excite herself in this way for some time before licking her thumb and forefinger and alternating stroking the nipple and pinching it. Her breathing changed almost imperceptibly but obviously, with small groans escaping from her lips.

Not a word had passed between them since Ron had been tethered. None were necessary, as none are needed in a ballet performance to appreciate the story unfolding and the grace and beauty of the actions.

Ron sat transfixed, following the movements of her hands with intense concentration and pleasure. He had never noticed all the subtle changes to a woman's body during arousal. He then had a rather depressing thought that maybe he had never caused any _for him_ to notice.

He dragged his eyes from her hands to look into her face. Gabrielle was staring straight at him, those bright eyes shining with lust, her perfect red lips slightly parted and wet, imitating the lips of her pussy. She ran her pink tongue over them, flicking it back and forth. A gasp escaped them and he immediately returned his eyes to her hands. She was pinching and pulling on one nipple, whilst circling the other with a saliva coated finger.

He had never been so aroused, yet he had not been touched by nor touched anyone. He looked down and his cock was visibly throbbing, no longer pointing towards Gabrielle, but straight upwards, straining for the sky. It had thickened so much that it could no longer be contained and his foreskin had rolled back and the bloated, angry, almost purple head was vibrating, the single eye opening and closing with each twitch.

He returned his gaze to what Gabrielle was doing. One hand left a breast and slowly slid down over her stomach, not in a direct line, but with her fingertips fluttering over her skin, stroking, pinching, covering as much of her alabaster skin as she could. The blush that had started at her throat continued to follow the path of her fingers, her skin becoming goose bumped, changing to a delicate pink and glowing with warmth.

Ron took a sharp intake of breath as she remoistened her fingers and moved on down her quivering body.

His nerve endings tingled in anticipation of her touching her moist cunt. But with only the lightest, butterfly like stroking of her prominent outer lips, she continued down to her inner thighs. She stroked her skin in circles, with just her fingers and then massaging the flesh with her hand, occasionally letting her fingers travel inward and upward to use gossamer- like strokes on her now engorged, blood- filled cunt lips. At each stroke the lips curled open, moistening further and allowing a sight of the much redder glistening interior of her pussy, the walls visibly opening and closing: a Venus flytrap waiting for its prey.

The air in the room seemed electrically charged and carried on it were both male and female scents of arousal, mixing as Ron hoped their juices would soon.

Gabrielle inserted one finger into her cunt, stroking in and out, rubbing the front wall of her pussy, searching for that elusive pleasure spot. As her finger moved the flow of her juices increased and when she inserted a second finger Ron heard a liquid sound that had him straining at his bonds.

Her other hand slid down from her tits and she changed the fingers moving inside her to this hand, inserting a third digit, forcing her lips apart further and giving herself an intense feeling of fullness.

The fingers that had been so recently exploring the inner wall of her cunt were coated with a thick natural lubricant. She moved them to the apex of her pussy and stroked her slippery fingers either side of her clit hood. Her pleasure nub was already exposed and her soft touch sent a wave of ecstasy through her body, eliciting a mixture of sighs and gasps.

Ron stared intently at Gabrielle's fingers as they played with her clit. Sometimes fiercely, sometimes gently. Her permanently flowing juices keeping her fingers well-lubricated. He had never concentrated so much on a woman's body and could see the intensity of the pleasure building as she played her climactic tune on her bud. 'It's like a little cock,' he thought, 'And she's wanking it. The times I've wasted just fingering pussies and not asking what felt good.'

With three fingers moving more rapidly in and out of her cunt and the fingers of the other hand manipulating her clit, in the most exquisite way, Gabrielle's climax was building. Her breathing became more ragged, the flush of her skin was intense and then with a banshee- like wail, she came, clamping her legs together on her hand and bucking her hips upward, her toes curling and uncurling.

She stayed like this for, what seemed to Ron, an eternity. His eyes were wide with lust at the sight he had seen and he strained every sinew to try to break his bonds and grasp his aching shaft.

Gabrielle's breathing became less laboured and her hips returned slowly to the seat. She pulled her fingers from her dripping cunt and looking straight at Ron through her own lust glazed vision, she lifted her fingers to her lips and her tongue snaked from her mouth to lap up the viscous result of her climax, shuddering at the taste.

Ron was beside himself with lust, pre- cum gathering on the tip of his cock and sliding down the underside, making every nerve ending tingle. His eyes were wild and wide open. 'Please untie my arms,' he begged.

'No,' replied Gabrielle. 'I have a better reward for you.' She dipped her fingers deeply back into her gaping cunt, withdrawing them coated with her juices. She slid from the chair and crawled on all fours towards Ron. Her skin glistened with sweat from her exertions and excitement. She was like a jungle cat, her muscles clenching and contracting as she moved across the floor, the light reflecting from her skin. Her eyes bored into Ron's and his anticipation built to a new high, not knowing what form his blessed release would take.

She stopped between Ron's thighs. 'Close your eyes,' she purred.

Ron felt her body sliding up his, scraping over his so sensitive cock, which lurched with this contact. Upward she continued until he felt her warm sweet breath on his lips, together with the aroma of her spent passion. Gabrielle kissed him, tenderly at first, probing with her tongue and rubbing it over his teeth, before wrestling with his tongue. Their tongues wound around each other like the necks of mating giraffes. The pressure of her lips became more insistent, and then she quickly withdrew. Ron was tempted to open his eyes, but her lips were almost immediately replaced by her cum soaked fingers. The taste was nectar, sweet and sour in equal measure and the picture of what had caused this replayed in his head, his cock throbbing against her perfect, flat, muscular belly.

Gabrielle's fingers were tantalisingly withdrawn and she slowly slipped down his torso. Once again he felt her warm breath, but this time blown over the tip of his swollen cock head, which jumped with pleasure. Her tongue shot out, scooping up the droplets of pre-cum. She slid further down, opening her mouth wide and taking his ball sac in. Her tongue swirled over the sensitive orbs that were so ready to give up their load. Her head drew away, stretching the sac and Ron groaned in anguish and pleasure.

She released his balls from her mouth's embrace and licked slowly up the underside of his shaft, purring with pleasure like a cat about to get the cream.

On reaching the top she licked around its engorged head, pushing her tongue into the small slit that was desperate to twitch in orgasmic ecstasy.

'I can't hold on much longer,' panted Ron, 'I have to come, I have to come.'

With this Gabrielle opened her mouth wide and slid down his cock, using her tongue and her teeth in equal measure. He felt the constriction at the back of her throat. Breathing only through her nose she sucked hard, then made her way back up his shaft to the very tip, before plunging back down again.

'I'm coming,' growled Ron, throwing back his head.

Gabrielle moved her mouth back to the head, resting it on her tongue, with her mouth open.

'Open your eyes, Ron. You must watch your own pleasure.'

His eyes flew open just as the first massive contraction gripped his cock. The first spurt of spunk exploded from his single eye coating her tongue and the inside of her mouth. Three more strong contractions followed, but even when he was finished his cock still throbbed on Gabrielle's tongue.

His cum dribbled around his cock, coating her lips. She slowly let his cock go and then looking directly into Ron's eyes, swallowed his sticky load, shuddering deliciously at the taste.

She reversed the charm on his bound hands and then slid up his body. She pressed her cum soaked lips to Ron's in a passionate kiss. Ron could taste himself, but it was not unpleasant when he thought about what had preceded it. 'You need to know your own taste as well as a woman's, Ron, so you know what we feel.'

'Gabrielle I lo…'

'Do not be silly, Ron. We have sated ourselves. We have drunk at our bodies' fountains. But make no more of it than it is. That only leads to disappointment.'

This time she did not rush away, but curled around him and they both took pleasure from the sated glow they were giving off.

Eventually Gabrielle dressed to leave before her sister returned. At the door she turned and gave Ron a kiss full of promise. 'Until tomorrow and lesson three,' she smiled, 'And no touching.'

That evening Ron was more cheerful than he had been for months. He prepared the evening meal for when Bill, Fleur, Dominique and Victoire returned. He read to the girls before they went to sleep and spent an enjoyable evening with Bill and Fleur, leading the conversation. Bill commented that it wouldn't be long before he could return to the Ministry, which was the only low point for him, as he certainly didn't want his visit to end just yet.

Fleur rescued him by saying that it was a little too soon and that Gabrielle would miss him, all said with a knowing smile and a wink to Ron when Bill was not looking.

He retired to his bed and went into a deep satisfying sleep, dreaming of what had happened and imagining what was still to come.

He woke with the now regular erection, but without the negative thoughts this used to engender in him. Now he had something to anticipate and look forward to. He was also able to more easily control his urges and during his shower brought his physical state under control.

At breakfast Fleur asked whether he would be seeing Gabrielle again that day and his physical control was immediately lost and he blushed to the roots of his fiery hair.

'I'll take that as a yes then,' she giggled as she left the room.

After everyone had left Ron paced the room, his anticipation growing, as well as other things, with every passing minute. His imagination was on fire picturing Gabrielle and himself in so many different activities.

She arrived at the appointed time looking fresh and desirable. She was dressed in a long flowing dress that moved sensuously with each of her cat like steps. She seemed to glide over the floor, her long hair loose and flowing. Her perfume assaulting his senses, and a further feline scent that set Ron's pulse racing.

Gabrielle looked at Ron mischievously. 'I hope you are well rested, Ron. Today you will learn to satisfy me, without fucking and by using all your senses except sight. You will also not be guaranteed any relief unless I am sated,' she said with a harder look in her eye.

Her tone became harder and she growled huskily, 'You will eat my cunt as if it is the last meal of an Azkaban- condemned man!'

Ron's mouth dropped open in shock at the power and crudity of her words, but he was also amazingly aroused. He had never really paid much attention to pussy eating and Gabrielle picked up on this from the look in his eyes.

'You have not worshipped a woman's pussy with your mouth have you?'

Ron shook his head. 'I have occasionally licked if I've had to,' he mumbled.

'Had to!' she snapped. 'You must learn to worship with your mouth and tongue. Your own pleasure will be incredibly heightened.'

Gabrielle then started a slow sensuous disrobing. She revealed her ivory shoulders, sliding the dress ever so slowly down her body. Her bare breasts were exposed, the nipples already erect. Ron's eyes followed the dress downward, his ardour growing with each strip of flesh exposed. At her hips she gave one last push and the dress gathered in a heap on the floor. She stood with her feet slightly parted, hands on her hips, staring straight at Ron. 'Your turn,' she said, looking him up and down in anticipation.

Ron's attempt at making his strip sensuous was foiled when he fell over trying to balance on one leg whilst removing his sock. At just this moment Gabrielle had run a finger between the lips of her pussy and Ron toppled forward to have a closer look.

Gabrielle collapsed in a fit of giggles, the harsh female predator gone for the moment.

Ron blushed, but quickly recovered; removing the remainder of his clothes without mishap, revealing the extent of his desire with a rock hard erection, the veins throbbing visibly on his cock.

Gabrielle once more used a charm, providing Ron with a blindfold as she reclined on the settee. 'Remember Ron, use all your senses, and not just touch. You must smell, taste and hear my arousal. Feel the changes in my skin. Hear the changes in my breathing,' and as Ron scrambled blindly across the space between them she added, 'And take your time.'

On reaching the seat Ron knelt before Gabrielle and slowly ran his fingers over her face. He traced the shape of her eyes, her cheeks, her ears and then spent a longer time on her lips. The difference in this area surprising him. They were actually softer and the moisture covering them lent promise for another set of lips.

He carefully pressed one finger to her lips and she opened them. His finger slipped in and she began to suck on it, moving her head back and forth, lashing it with her tongue. Gabrielle's breath and saliva warmed up as she continued. His other hand gently caressed her face and he could actually feel the heat of arousal beginning to spread through her.

'That is so nice, Ron,' she gurgled, past his finger, 'Isn't it pleasant to take your time and not to only have the goal of your own orgasm?'

He only grunted in response, his whole being centred on his actions. They were so much more heightened without the use of sight.

He slowly withdrew his finger and slid his hands down her neck, tracing the shape as it reached her shoulders, almost tickling her his touch was so light. She shuddered slightly and took in a deeper breath. The increasing heat from her skin was more obvious and just below her shoulders the flesh was raised slightly.

Travelling onwards his hands encountered the smooth slopes of her breasts. He pictured them in his mind: the milky white slope leading to the raised bumpy hinterland of her areolae and the perfect pink nipples that could change shape and colour with her arousal.

However without sight he realised they were not identical, the contours and feel different in subtle ways.

Ron brought his head slowly forward and joined his lips with hers, gently at first and then with more force, his tongue pushing past her lips and exploring her mouth. His sense of taste was also more heightened and he tasted the sweetness and heat of her saliva. He took his time kissing her and felt her body shifting in its seat, as she rubbed her thighs together. A great sense of satisfaction came over him as he realised the light touch of his hands and the probing of his tongue were arousing Gabrielle.

He broke away from the kiss, reluctantly he was surprised to find, and moved his lips over her chin onto her neck, alternating kissing, licking and light nips with his teeth. Ron would never have believed how turned on he could be without fucking. His pulse began to race, his skin glowed with a sheen of perspiration and his cock throbbed and jerked pleasurably.

He slowly licked down the slope of Gabrielle's breast, running his tongue in sensuous circles around her darkening areola, a hand kneading and massaging the other.

Ron turned his attention to the red, engorged nipple, blowing gently on it, before lowering his mouth over it, flicking it with his tongue, all the time mirroring these moves with his fingers and thumb on the other breast.

He gently grabbed the teat with his teeth and pulled outward, producing a sharp, but pleasurable intake of breath from Gabrielle.

So intense was his concentration on Gabrielle's body and pleasure that he was surprised to realise that his cock had softened. However, he was still greatly aroused, realising at this moment how much sexual gratification came from giving and stimulating one's senses.

Moving onward, he started to lick down her taut, muscular torso. He could feel the muscles rippling pleasurably under his ministrations and taste the saltiness of her perspiration. Ron licked into and blew on her navel. Gabrielle giggled lasciviously, ruffling his hair in appreciation.

Downy fur now tickled his chin and there was a tightening in expectation from Gabrielle's body. The air felt electric and the scent of a woman's arousal assaulted his nostrils.

Ron's hardness returned as he reached her pussy. He had to stop himself from plunging in with his fingers. He halted, his mouth hovering above her thick outer lips. He breathed in deeply and licked his lips in anticipation of the feast to come.

Gabrielle raised her hips up to meet his mouth. 'Now, please,' she gasped excitedly, 'I want you to devour my cunt.'

Ron stuck out his tongue and it encountered soft, damp flesh. He moved it tentatively; it slid easily over the slick surface of her swollen lips. His tongue found the groove separating her pussy lips and pushed inwards. They opened to receive him and he plunged his tongue deeper, encountering more viscous secretions, which he lapped up with pleasure.

He could hear the sound of his lapping and sucking, like a cat at a particularly tasty bowl of cream. The scent of arousal now more intense, mixed with that from the pre- cum gathering on his cock.

Ron withdrew his tongue slowly, Gabrielle expressing dismay at this loss. But then he tilted his head slightly, grabbing one lip with his and sucked it into his mouth, causing her cunt to gape open. With it inside his mouth, he caressed it with his tongue.

Gabrielle's breathing became heavier. 'Don't stop, Ron,' she gasped. 'Fuck, I'm so wet.'

The heat now coming from her sweet tasting and smelling cunt was intense as Ron switched his attention to the other lip, the red throbbing interior of her pussy now fully exposed.

Gabrielle reached down, grabbed his head and moved it upwards. He felt a sense of loss as her lip dropped from his grip. She rubbed his head backwards and forwards at the top of her pussy, where the lips met and he felt the covering of flesh over her clit. His tongue came out and he started to caress the hood with slow strokes down the sides.

The hood of her clit slid back as it became engorged with blood and Ron's licking became more insistent.

Gabrielle's groans of pleasure became louder, until he covered her clit and sucked as he lashed it with his tongue.

She wailed as her orgasm exploded within her, Ron's chin becoming coated with her fluids.

Ron was pulling his head away, but Gabrielle gripped it hard, panting, 'Keep going. Use your fingers.'

He put his tongue back to her throbbing clit, sliding two fingers between the sodden lips of her cunt. They slid in easily and he began to explore her hot, moist depths, twisting and turning his fingers.

Her hips were now bucking up and down, her pleasure almost too much to bear.

With his other hand, Ron lightly stroked her perineum, causing more pleasure in this nerve filled zone. His fingers slipped lower and met the small puckered entrance to her arse. Ron tried to slip a finger inside, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Gabrielle. Instead of forging on he read the signs, changing hands, removing his fingers from her cunt and spreading her juices over the tight entrance to her arse.

With a circular, gentle probing he forced his finger past the tight opening, meeting further resistance he pushed harder and her sphincter opened for him. Sliding a second finger alongside he stretched her arse further until he had two fingers buried deep in her arse and cunt.

He continued to lap and suck on her clit as his fingers built a faster rhythm. Deep, guttural moans escaped Gabrielle's lips and Ron's breath was now coming in panting gasps.

He could feel his fingers rubbing against each other through the thin membrane separating her two tunnels of pleasure. Ron's excitement was growing to fever pitch in parallel with Gabrielle's. Her hips started to buck wildly as once again her pleasure peaked and she climaxed, her legs shaking uncontrollably.

Gabrielle ripped off Ron's blindfold and gasped, 'Come for me Ron, I want to see you come.'

Ron shuffled up her body; his rampant cock gripped tightly in his fist and straddled her quivering stomach.

He stroked up and down his shaft, pre-cum gathered in a pool at its tip. He could feel the spunk rising up his cock.

Gabrielle pushed her tits together and Ron exploded over them, growling with satisfaction. He sat down on her stomach, still gripping his spent cock. Then Gabrielle did something that had his cock twitching with life again. She pushed her blushing tits together and upwards, her tongue slipped out of her mouth and she gathered some spunk off the slope of her tits. She sucked upwards and swallowed in one swift movement and collapsed back on the chair, Ron following her into a hot, perspiring embrace of satisfaction.

Their breathing slowly started to return to normal and the perspiration began to cool. Ron stood and went for a blanket, which he covered them both with. No words had been spoken, but Ron's face showed how good he felt. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he cuddled into Gabrielle, closed his eyes and drifted off into a happy sleep.

When Ron awoke Gabrielle was sitting in the chair opposite him looking radiant and refreshed having bathed and dressed. 'Get yourself ready to go out, Ron. It's about time we did something that didn't involve lust.'

Ron bathed, luxuriating in the hot water stream. He was happy and relaxed and was looking forward to what almost sounded like a date.

He left the house with Gabrielle with a spring in his step. For the first half hour they walked around the countryside surrounding Bill's house. No words were spoken; they just enjoyed their closeness and the scenery.

As they were heading towards the nearby village Gabrielle broke the silence. 'Ron you are so much more relaxed than when you arrived here. You are the person Bill always talked about with such fondness, not the haunted soul who first arrived here. But there is still something consuming you and you will have to let it go to fully recover. I can only help you with so much; satisfying sex is not a cure for all ills.'

'It certainly helps though,' replied Ron, a lascivious grin playing on his lips, but deep down knowing she was right.

They had arrived at the village pub. 'Hungry?' asked Gabrielle.

'Starving, let's eat.'

For the next two hours the conversation covered their families, nieces, schooldays and the Tri-Wizard tournament. Ron felt so good talking, laughing and listening without feeling the need to try and impress his way into a girl's pants. It was as pleasurable in its own way as sex had become.

Ron did not want the evening to end, but eventually with no-one else left in the bar and both of them yawning they left.

As they parted at the door they kissed and Gabrielle said, 'Tomorrow we will complete your education, as far as I am able.'

Ron flushed and became erect immediately at this promise, but also felt a sense of loss at the suggestion that his time with Gabrielle was coming to an end.

That night he slept fitfully, caused in equal measure by senses of anticipation and impending loss.

The next morning Ron's sense of anticipation grew with every passing minute.

Gabrielle eventually arrived and upon entering the house burst into laughter.

Ron was sat in the chair facing the door; he was naked with his hard cock in his hand.

'Breakfast is served,' he said, giving it several sharp rubs. Pre-cum was already smeared around its bloated head.

'How long have you been sitting there?' she giggled, covering the space between them quickly, removing her clothes as she went.

She knelt in front of him, her eyes staring straight into his, and slowly lowered her head past his shaft and took his ball sac in her mouth. She rolled them around, teasing them with her tongue, whilst one hand glided up and down his cock, smearing his pre-cum liberally around the head.

Ron could no longer keep eye contact as his head dropped back, his eyes closed and a contented sigh left his lips.

Gabrielle released his balls from their warm cocoon and slid her tongue lightly up the underside of his cock. Reaching the engorged head she teased it with her tongue. Breathing in deeply she smelt and tasted his desire.

She squeezed the head tightly, eliciting a satisfied groan from Ron, opening the single eye and digging her tongue into it.

Opening her mouth fully she slipped her lips over the head, scraping down this most sensitive flesh with her teeth.

Whilst her tongue bathed his hot throbbing flesh, she sucked strongly. Ron felt the constriction at the back of her throat, but she pushed on taking him deeper, breathing through her nose, only returning her mouth to the head when she could no longer breathe.

Ron started to shake, his moans suggesting an imminent orgasm.

'Too soon,' gurgled Gabrielle, withdrawing her mouth and gripping the head of his cock strongly. 'I need fucking today.'

With that she glided up his body, pushing her pussy into his face, her cunt already leaking pungent juices. Ron's tongue shot out, parting her slick labia and greedily licking and probing the depths of her cunt. Gabrielle rubbed her clit on his nose, causing her pleasure bud to throb exquisitely.

She was surprised at how aroused she was and the first waves of orgasm engulfed her and more cunt juices flooded Ron's mouth as she ground her pubis on his nose.

Pushing on his shoulders she lifted herself and slid back down his body. The tip of his engorged, throbbing cock came in contact with her clit and she slid backwards and forwards, her cunt lips caressing his cock, the friction causing them both to moan with pleasure.

Ron's sense of anticipation rose each time she moved against him. He knew what was to come; he was going to fuck her at last. He was desperate to enter her, his cock pulsing with pleasure and desire.

'Gabrielle, please,' he almost begged, 'I need to fuck you.'

Gabrielle smiled and, rising from his hips, plunged down. Ron's cock parted her pussy lips and rose deep inside her.

They moved in unison, Ron upwards each time Gabrielle slid down his cock. Their movements became more fevered, their pubic bones meeting hard and igniting a fire in Gabrielle's clit.

Ron pushed ever deeper, his cock striking her cervix, his excitement building, uttering animal grunts and groans.

Their lips mashed together, exchanging hot breath and saliva, sweat dripping from their bodies.

On the next downward stroke Gabrielle orgasmed again, her pussy leaking more juices, a heady smell of desire rising between them.

When she rose she kept going, Ron pushing upwards with his hips, attempting to stay connected, but they parted. Ron's engorged throbbing cock moving in the air like a flower head trying to find the sun. He moaned at the loss, looking up at Gabrielle pleadingly.

She turned away, kneeling on the floor, her hips high, her head and shoulders on the floor and gasped, 'Fuck my arse, now, fuck my arse.'

Ron slid from the chair, his cock pointing straight at the small puckered entrance of her anus. It was twitching in time with her pussy lips.

The new Ron did not plunge straight in, but pushed two fingers into her cunt, whilst rubbing her clit with his thumb and liberally coated them with her viscous cum juices.

Withdrawing them he smeared their coating over her anus, breathing in the smells of their arousal.

Ron returned his fingers to her cunt. This time he slowly circled the fingers around her arsehole, pressing gently each time. Little by little his fingers made progress entering her passage.

Gabrielle felt a stinging sensation, not unpleasant, as Ron's fingers ploughed deeper. They passed the grasp of her sphincter and the way was easier.

Once more lubricating his fingers, Ron returned them to the warm embrace of her arse, moving them backwards and forwards, fingering her.

Gabrielle began to gasp. 'Your cock. Put your cock inside.'

With one hand on her back, he gripped his cock with the other and guided it to the small entrance. He lodged the throbbing head against the star like opening and pushed gently. The bulbous head of his cock slipped past the opening, there was more resistance, but with one further push his shaft glided in.

Ron paused for a time whilst Gabrielle got used to the feeling of fullness.

When she was ready Gabrielle moved backwards, impaling herself fully on his cock. Ron withdrew until only the head was gripped by her sphincter.

The in and out rhythm increased, both groaning in ecstasy.

Gabrielle reached back with her hand, plunging two fingers into her cunt whilst strumming on her clit with her thumb, the feelings of intense pleasure rippling through her like electricity.

Through the thin membrane separating cunt and arse Ron could feel Gabrielle's fingers running up and down his cock.

His pleasure built to a crescendo and with a wail he came, hot cum shooting into her arse in jets, squeezing back past his cock and soaking his balls.

With two more strong strokes of her thumb Gabrielle came also, her juices mixing with Ron's cum creating an aroma of pure sexual gratification.

Ron collapsed across Gabrielle's back. Their breath coming in gasps, they stayed glued together by their perspiration until their heart beats returned to normal.

Ron's shrinking cock slipped from the grip of Gabrielle's arse. She rolled over and they enveloped each other in a sated embrace, planting small kisses on each other's faces and softly stroking their cooling skin.

Eventually they moved apart, sitting on the sofa in a post-coital glow, clasping hands.

The pair rose and went for a shower, gently washing each other. No words had been spoken since they had finished their sex session. Gabrielle tenderly washed Ron's cock, producing another strong erection. She turned away from him and as he washed her back he slid his cock between her pussy lips and gently fucked her, whilst rubbing her clit, coming together, something Ron had never achieved before.

Leaving the shower Ron towelled Gabrielle dry, and she returned the compliment. Both dressed and returned to the kitchen where they prepared steaks and salads and devoured them hungrily.

Only now did they speak and it was with some sadness that Ron listened as Gabrielle suggested that his education was complete as far as she was able and perhaps it was time for him to return to London.

'There is no more I can show you Ron. However, I sense that there is still something missing. You must return to London and confront your problem to become fully awakened.'

He did not know how she knew. But it was true. He still had to face the issues that were his feelings for Hermione.

When Ron returned to work it was with a spring in his step. He exchanged cheery greetings with all he met, receiving puzzled glances from some, remembering the surly, moody Ron of recent times.

He worked with gusto, though still not very well, agreeing to stay on when needed and covering for absent colleagues.

People began to invite him out after work and he fought his way back into the Ministry Quidditch team.

His relationships with the fairer sex were much improved, one secretary commenting that he had taken her out three times, 'And still not tried anything. Do you think somebody else has taken over his body using Polyjuice potion?' At which comment the group of girls she was with collapsed in giggles.

Later, when they had been to bed, the same secretary commented that he had been an attentive, passionate lover and they were convinced someone had put a spell on him.

Ron felt good, renewing old friendships and repairing broken ones. He moved into a larger flat where he could entertain and have parties.

However, despite this and his enhanced reputation as a lover, he did not form any long term bonds with women. He preferred one night stands, and despite the quality of the sex for both parties, he realised Gabrielle was right about a missing ingredient in his life: his relationship with Hermione.

**_If you have gotten this far, I thank you. Please leave any comments you wish, all will be appreciated._**

**_The next chapter will be up soon and deals with Ron's infatuation with Hermione and how it is cured through encounters with her and Lucius._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Enlightenment of Ron **_

_Here is Chapter 2. Once again, mature readers only please. Any reviews gratefully received._

After the wars Hermione had recovered far quicker than most of her peers. Maybe time spent with her muggle family allowed her a swifter sense of normality.

Her ability to immerse herself in cerebral pursuits and compartmentalise her life allowed her to concentrate on her career. Hermione had progressed quickly at the Ministry, receiving several quick promotions.

All of her efforts were centred on her job, with no time given to recreation. She followed the careers of Harry and Ron from a distance, delighted for Harry and worried for Ron, but with little time to do anything about this, even though she and Ron worked in the same building.

Hermione and Ron were still friends, though she sensed Ron would like more, which was not going to happen. She was not interested in relationships, and would never have guessed at the one she eventually entered with Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione's first contact with Lucius in the corridors of the Ministry was a shock. She hadn't realised he had been released from Azkaban, when she heard a voice that made her shiver. 'Good morning, Miss Granger, I believe we will be working in close proximity for the foreseeable future.'

The hairs on her neck had stood up with shock, but there was also something else the silky, haughty, refined tones caused and she could not understand it.

Hermione looked him straight in the eyes, 'Good morning, Mr Malfoy. I did not know you were returning.' She did not make anything of where he had been, as that part of her life was now buried deeply in her memory. She was able to rationalise that his punishment had been served and that everyone deserved a second chance.

This was the extent of their first contact, but over the ensuing months they encountered each other regularly. They were always civil to each other, their conversations becoming longer. Despite herself, Hermione found Lucius fascinating: his almost regal demeanour, his silky, yet still rather harsh tones, and obvious good looks, enhanced, not spoiled, by the slightly haunted look from his prison experience. But most of all it was his undoubted intelligence which was the greatest turn on for Hermione.

When Lucius first asked her out she was surprised at how quickly she had said yes. The evening had been a great success and Hermione hoped there would be other nights like it.

She needn't have worried as Lucius, in his own cool way, seemed as keen as her. She truly believed he had changed.

When they eventually slept together, Hermione found it one of the most challenging, erotic and satisfying nights of her life. She realised that what she had thought of as orgasms before were nothing of the sort.

Despite their efforts to keep the relationship private, the Ministry gossip mill had soon gone into overdrive about this unlikely pairing.

Most people took it as a good sign of the internal healing in the magical community; they became a symbol that a corner had truly been turned.

However, there was a major exception to this in Ron. As soon as he heard the rumour he confronted Hermione, who would not lie, and confirmed it. He was apoplectic with rage, hurling hurtful comments at her, bringing her to tears.

She had tried to maintain a semblance of friendship and politeness with him over the months, but it had got worse, culminating in their argument in the Ministry dining room some weeks before.

After that Ron had disappeared for several weeks. Hermione wondered whether he had had a breakdown, but was informed he was on leave.

When he eventually returned Hermione was cautious of meeting him, but was pleasantly surprised when she did. It was not the old Ron in all respects, but there had been a remarkable improvement in his character.

They were now much more civil to each other, always greeting each other cheerfully whenever they met and Hermione complimenting Ron on his changed behaviour.

The one problem remained that of Hermione's relationship with Lucius Malfoy. Ron could not understand their attraction, without even considering the history between them, which Ron thought should have produced only negative feelings.

He had tried several times to get Hermione to go out with him. She had not said no but had always stressed it could only ever be as friends. He decided to go on an evening out with a plan to broach the subject of Malfoy.

They met in a small restaurant on Diagon Alley. The food and wine flowed and what began as quite a tense evening became very relaxed, the conversation not drying up and moving between subjects easily.

Ron in his clumsy way read more into the evening than was there. Hermione's laughter and light teasing reminding him of times past. 'Do you want to do this on a more regular basis, Hermione?' he asked.

'Ron, please don't spoil a lovely evening. You know I'm in a relationship. I thought you accepted that.'

'But Malfoy, why him?' he spat, his tone changing. 'All the things he put us through. All the harm he caused. How could you?'

'He served his time in Azkaban. He has retracted his loyalty to the Dark Lord. It is time for us all to move on. We all, me, Harry, Neville, we've all accepted that it is time to forgive.'

'You never lost anybody related to you. That's easy for you to say,' he said, his face flushing with anger.

'No, but lots of our friends did and they have managed it,' she replied, trying to keep her voice reasonable.

'But he's still so, so superior. As if nothing happened.'

'You don't know him, Ron. It has all affected him deeply. Especially his time in Azkaban. But whether he had been on our side or that of the Dark Lord it would not have made any difference to many sides of his character. He does consider himself superior in many ways.' Hermione took a breath and then rushed on, 'He comes from one of the oldest wizarding families. He is very wealthy. His intellect is immense, one of the things I find most attractive about him. He does not suffer fools gladly and has a very sharp tongue. He challenges me in so many ways, making me feel so alive.' Hermione paused breathlessly, letting Ron consider this.

'So you're saying I'm a fool who has no chance,' replied Ron, looking deflated.

'It's not between you and him, Ron, as there was never really any me and you. Please move on, for your own sake.'

Ron reluctantly allowed the conversation to drift back to more mundane matters. But his pleasure with the evening was fast dissipating.

His souring mood was compounded when behind him he heard the silky, cold, dark voice of his nemesis. 'Good evening, Mr Weasley.'

The hair on the back of Ron's head stood up and angry heat made him flush.

He turned and looked into the piercing eyes of Lucius Malfoy. The tall, elegant figure stared straight back. Their bodies tense, two cobras waiting for a moment of weakness to strike.

'How nice to see you out and about,' sneered Lucius, 'I do hope you have kept Hermione entertained. However, we both have an early start tomorrow. Ministry business, you know, and although I'm sure she cannot bear to leave, I am afraid we must.'

Ron's eyes dropped from Lucius' intense gaze and all the pent up anger he wished to direct at him disappeared and all he could mumble was, 'Yes, of course,' and as a weak afterthought, looking downwards, said, 'I'm not giving up. This is not over.'

'What is not over? I don't understand,' said Lucius, the way his lips curled in a cruel smile showing he understood only too well.

Hermione intervened with an angry, 'Stop,' and then in a much gentler tone, 'Thank you for a lovely evening Ron, but Lucius is right, we must be leaving.'

Whilst she gathered her belongings Ron made eye contact with Lucius once more, neither able to disguise their distaste for the other.

'I'm ready Lucius. Good night, Ron.'

At this Lucius shot out his hand, making Ron step back in surprise, and with a mocking smile playing on his lips, drawled, 'Until next time.'

Ron reluctantly took the proffered hand and then Lucius spun around, taking Hermione by the elbow and walked imperiously from the restaurant.

Outside the restaurant Hermione turned to Lucius and snapped, 'You did not have to try and belittle him. He is not as strong as you. You behaved as if you were his age. Two dogs fighting over a bone.'

Lucius stared down at her, a lascivious smile on his lips. He took her hand and placed it beneath his robe. She felt his cock throbbing and straining against his trousers.

'You excite me when you are angry, witch. What are we going to do about this?'

She looked quickly around and saw an alleyway. Pushing him into it and against the wall she sank to her knees, lowering his zip as she went.

His cock sprang from its prison, slapping her cheek. Hermione inhaled deeply, his male scent of arousal inflaming her.

She immediately clamped her lips on the head of his cock and sucked strongly, lashing the sensitive flesh with her tongue. One hand gripped the base of his shaft and began to pump up and down.

Lucius grunted with pleasure. This girl knew how to pleasure him like no other.

Her hand moved faster and his legs began to tremble. Suddenly, Hermione released his cock, stood and took two steps back.

'I think that's enough for tonight,' she said slyly.

'No witch, finish me. Swallow my seed.'

'You will try to be nicer to my friends, if you wish me to be nice to you,' she said, as she licked her lips and smiled seductively at him.

'Don't try and bribe me, Hermione. You want me as much as I want you.'

She turned, tossing her hair, her scent reaching his nostrils and his cock bucked with desire.

'You win this time woman. I will try. But so must he. Now finish this,' he said, gripping his shaft and crudely waving it at her.

Hermione turned back, then feigningly sighed as if she were to complete an unpleasant chore. Then smiling she dropped to her knees and clamped her lips once more on his cock head. She slid her lips down until her nose was nuzzled in his pubic hair, his cock at the back of her throat. Sucking hard she slowly withdrew her lips until only the tip of his cock remained between them. She removed it fully, stroking it gently and said, smiling up into Lucius' face, 'Is this how you like it?'

'You know it is, you teasing witch,' gasped Lucius.

Once more she tongue whipped the head and stroked his shaft. Lucius' cock began throbbing uncontrollably with his impending orgasm, his legs shook and with a gasp he came. A thick stream of cum hit the back of her throat and coated her tongue.

As his spasms died away Hermione released her grip. She stood looking at him and exaggeratedly swallowed his copious spend.

They kissed tenderly, and then walked off into the night smiling.

Several weeks later Hermione was at Malfoy Manor. They had been served pre-dinner drinks by a liveried house elf and were relaxing in front of a roaring fire. Hermione dressed in a flowing gown, low cut to emphasise her bosom. It clung to her body in all Lucius' favourite places. He, elegantly attired, a perfectly hand sewn jacket and trousers and his trademark black cloak. Hermione stared at him, thinking how lucky she was. Not something she would say out loud, never give him the upper hand. She smiled inwardly; he challenged her on so many levels.

'When are we eating?' she asked.

'We are awaiting a dinner guest,' he replied mysteriously.

'Guest. You never mentioned this. I was looking forward to a night alone with you,' she said, disappointedly.

'I have not had a reply from them. We will give them another fifteen minutes and then continue.'

'Who is it?'

'You will discover that if they arrive and if they do not, it matters not.'

As the clock struck eight the large bell at the door sounded.

A house elf scurried through the hallway to answer it. A minute or so later he opened the drawing room door and announced, 'Mr Ronald Weasley, your dinner guest, sir.'

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock, as did Ron's when he entered and saw her.

'What are you doing, Lucius?' exclaimed Hermione.

'What is your game?' spluttered Ron at the same time.

Lucius looked between them, an amused smile playing on his lips. 'But my dear,' he addressed Hermione, 'You wanted me to try and work on mine and Mr Weasley's relationship. As for you, Mr Weasley,' he said, turning to Ron, 'you wouldn't expect me to discuss our mutual friend without her being here. Now, I believe dinner is served.'

He stood turning his back on the two of them and strode towards the Dining Room.

Ron and Hermione stared at each other not knowing what to say. Finally Ron shrugged and followed Lucius through the door. Hermione shook her head and walked after him.

The table was set for three. Lucius sat at the head, with Ron and Hermione facing each other.

Lucius picked up a fine crystal bell and rang it. Immediately house elves commenced serving dinner.

Despite himself Ron could not help but admire his surroundings. As for the food it was the best he had ever tasted. The courses seemed to go on forever and with each was a different, very complementary, wine.

He began to feel quite mellow, helped by the fact that very little conversation had spoiled the feast.

As dessert was being served Lucius broke the ice.

'So Mr Weasley, or may I call you Ronald, I do hope you enjoyed your meal?'

Despite himself Ron had to compliment Lucius on the quality of his kitchens, but he could not help a dig and added, 'I do hope all these house elves receive at least the recommended minimum wage. As I remember you weren't on particularly good terms with house elves in the past. By the way, Winkie sends her regards.'

Lucius' smile remained but it turned icier. 'I am surprised you know the current rate. One cannot imagine your family affording many.'

Ron's face blushed with anger, but before he could reply Hermione interjected, 'Enough you two. I will not sit here listening to your childish insults. Lucius, shall we go to the library for coffee?'

They stood, the two men still glaring at each other and followed Hermione to the library.

After they had settled by the roaring fire in the library Ron broached the subject he had avoided all evening. 'So why am I here, Malfoy?'

'I thought that was obvious from my letter, Ron. To discuss and dismiss your childlike obsession with Miss Granger.'

'What obsession? I just think you are not the right person for her.'

'And _you _are? Is that what this is really about?'

'Well, yes, I still fancy her,' spluttered Ron, blushing.

'What a deliciously juvenile comment - fancy her,' sneered Lucius. 'Do you really think you are man enough to satisfy this woman?' he said, pointing at Hermione.

'Will you two stop discussing me as if I was a prized ornament, or worse, not even here,' snapped Hermione.

'A very good analogy, my dear. But not one our guest would understand, dealing in second hand furniture as he does,' smirked Lucius.

'Look Malfoy, I know your family is richer than mine. I know you are more learned than I am and that both these factors might appeal to someone as clever as Hermione. But I cannot believe the changes to your character she thinks have happened. Have you hexed her?'

'If you think Miss Granger could be caught out like that then you really do not know her.'

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh at the two men, who continued as if she was not there.

'Well, maybe she has put a spell on you. I can't imagine Lucius Malfoy having an intimate relationship with a Mudblood,' spat Ron.

Hermione let out a gasp of shock at Ron's cavalier use of the now illegal term.

Lucius looked ready to explode with rage and his hand hovered over the wand in his cane, by the side of his chair. Through his icy eyes could be seen an internal battle as to whether to curse Ron.

Ron held Lucius' stare, almost daring him to do something rash.

Hermione broke the tension by leaping up and shouting in Ron's face. 'Apologise now.'

The men's eye contact was broken as Ron turned to Hermione. 'I'm really sorry, 'Mione. That was unforgiveable.'

'Not to me. To Lucius.'

'It is of no matter,' said Lucius, taking the unusual opportunity for the moral high ground. 'He is obviously distressed at being second best. Though why that should be a surprise to a Weasley is puzzling,' he added cuttingly.

Hermione returned to her seat, her face still flushed with anger.

A house elf entered with three brandy goblets. No more words were spoken as the elf served them, but the tension in the air was thick, almost touchable.

An uneasy silence had settled on the room as all three sipped their drinks. Their eyes glancing from one to the other, waiting for the next salvo in this verbal sparring.

Lucius rose to his feet, an imposing, almost regal figure, and both Ron and Hermione tensed.

He moved, almost glided, to take up a position behind Hermione's chair.

'Perhaps we should settle this matter in a far more satisfying way,' he said, a strange smile playing on his lips, but not changing the cold way he looked at Ron.

He draped his arms over Hermione's shoulders, bringing his hands together to cup her breasts. 'This bewitching woman is what this is about. Perhaps she should be our battleground. Nobody will get hurt and much satisfaction may be had.'

With that he deftly slipped his hands into her bodice, lifting her luscious breasts from their confines.

'What the hell do you think you are doing, Lucius?' Hermione asked indignantly, her face flushing to the roots of her hair.

Ron's eyes left those of Lucius and he stared entranced at the sight laid bare before him. A tingling in his groin and an uncoiling of his cock indicating his immediate arousal, despite the shock at what he was seeing.

Lucius slipped his hands to the peaks of her tits and squeezed the nipples. They immediately became erect and he rubbed over the tops of them roughly with his thumbs.

'Stop this immediately,' demanded Hermione. But the tone of her voice and the evidence from her body gave away the fact that she was also aroused.

'Is this what you want, Ronald? Shall we do battle to see who can satisfy this enchanting witch,' Lucius drawled, a challenging tone to his voice. He slipped to one side of her chair, sinking to his knees and taking one engorged nipple between his lips. He sucked hard, pulling it outwards, then releasing it. It sprang back, fully erect, and engorged with blood. Hermione let out a gasp of shock mixed with lust.

'Come and join us, Ron. I have left one for you.'

Ron sat transfixed at the sight, seemingly unable to move, his erection growing urgently in the tight confines of his trousers. As if in a trance Ron moved from his chair to kneel at Hermione's other side. Together the two men sought a nipple with their mouths and sucked hungrily, lashing the erect tissue with their tongues and scraping it with their teeth.

'We should not be doing this,' gasped Hermione. But the look in her eyes and the change in her breathing suggested she thought otherwise.

Lucius' and Ron's eyes met across Hermione's tits. They bore into each other, malice gleaming with lust. They were challenging each other as if in a duel, using Hermione's pleasure as the victor's spoils.

They mirrored each other's actions, alternately lashing the nipple and then biting and pulling on it with their teeth, their mouths looking as if they were snarling at one another.

Hermione's excitement was building, despite, or maybe because of her annoyance with the men. Her breath was coming in shorter gasps, her flesh was showing the flush of arousal and her nipples were fully engorged.

Lucius suddenly stood at the side of Hermione's head. He unzipped his trousers and his throbbing cock escaped its prison, slapping her on her blushing cheek. He gripped it behind the bulbous head, pointed it at her mouth and snarled, 'Suck me, witch.'

With only the slightest hesitation Hermione opened her mouth just enough so that as Lucius pushed in his cock her tongue laved and her teeth scraped over the shaft eliciting a moan of pleasure from him.

Still kneeling at Hermione's side Ron released her nipple and watched as she began to suck Lucius' cock. She moved her head back until only the very tip was held between her lips, then sank her head down until her nose was buried in his wiry pubic hair, her nostrils flaring as she tried to take a breath.

Ron had never watched other people having sex and was momentarily confused by how turned on he was watching another man's saliva coated cock being sucked by someone he desired.

However, his own lustful needs quickly overcame this and he stood and released his now painful erection. As he pulled on his foreskin a drop of pre- cum was already evident at his cock's single eye.

He grasped his shaft and crudely slapped it against Hermione's cheek. She glanced across and her eyes lit with lust. One cock filled her mouth and another throbbed in front of her eyes.

She replaced Ron's hand with her own and in time with her sucking of Lucius' cock slid her hand from root to tip on Ron's shaft.

Hermione looked up into both men's faces, any embarrassment or doubt about what she was doing gone and replaced by lust. She felt the power she had over both men and took pleasure in their grunts and groans as she varied her sucking and stroking.

She moved her mouth from Lucius' to Ron's cock. She took time with her tongue and teeth to trace the differences: the uncircumcised head of Ron's, the much veinier shaft of Lucius', the differences in girth and length. But the two senses that were assaulted most strongly were those of taste and smell. The differences causing her to gasp with pleasure at her feast. A dampness started between her legs and an itch that she tried to assuage by rubbing her thighs together.

Both cocks were now throbbing wildly and leaking pre- cum. Hermione moved her head from cock to cock, licking it up, tasting the difference and inhaling deeply.

She felt the tension in the cocks. She wrapped a hand round each and began to wank them in time.

She looked up into the men's faces, expecting to see them staring lustfully down at her. But no. Their eyes were once more locked on each other. This was a battle between them, to see who would come first. It felt to Hermione that it could be any girl's tongue or mouth they were using as she assaulted their cocks.

She gripped both shafts firmly, causing both men to gasp and then beginning a rapid wanking of their shafts. For a moment both men looked down at her in shock, but almost immediately re-established eye contact even more fiercely.

Hermione built up speed, both ball sacs swaying and hitting her hand with each down stroke. The cocks were swelling in her grasp, more and more pre- cum leaking from the heads. Lucius' and Ron's breaths were now coming in sharper, shorter gasps.

Hermione had the cocks pointing at her face, her mouth open, ready to receive the hoped for jets of cum.

The men glared at each other, trying to hold out, the effort making their pleasure even more intense. Hermione was becoming more and more annoyed at the lack of attention and gripped both cocks even tighter, her strokes becoming more forceful.

Ron's hips jerked forward, his head fell back and he groaned, a strange sound filled with pleasure, but tinged with defeat. His cock jerked and a string of cum shot from it, hitting Hermione on the top lip and running onto her tongue. She swallowed just as the next jet hit her cheek, followed almost immediately by Lucius' first jet, accompanied by a yell of pleasure and triumph.

When the men stopped, the lower part of Hermione's face was slick with cum, dripping from her chin. The taste of the cum cocktail inflamed her and her juices were flowing freely into her knickers.

Her tongue licked around her lips and chin gathering the last drops. She swallowed exaggeratedly, but was exasperated to see that even with this gesture the two men were still staring at each other. Lucius with a smile of success, Ron a look of defiance.

She gripped the two shrinking shafts fiercely. Both men grimaced and looked down at her.

'Now I have your attention,' she said mockingly. 'Your little boys' game of 'my cock is bigger than yours' is over. It is now my turn for some satisfaction. You will eat my cunt until you are both hard and then you will fuck me until I beg you to stop. This is now about me,' and with that she squeezed even harder, causing both men to cry out.

Hermione was as shocked as the men at her outburst. She had gone from being outraged and embarrassed at the way she was treated, to being more aroused than she had ever been. The thought of the two men competing for her body and of being fucked by both had her juices flowing without having been touched.

The atmosphere in the room was palpable. There seemed to be an electric current in the air, setting her skin aglow. The smell of cum on her face and her own secretions hung heavy in the atmosphere. All three of them breathed it in deeply, increasing their arousal.

Hermione stood, pushing between the men. Their eyes no longer on each other, they stared at her breasts as she moved sensuously across the floor. Turning to face them she let her gown glide to the floor. She stepped away from it and lay on the rug in front of the fire, lifting her hips she removed her knickers and threw them towards the men.

Ron grabbed them from the floor and pushed them under his nose, inhaling deeply.

Hermione lay back and let her knees fall apart, exposing her moist pussy, the lips red and swollen with arousal and anticipation.

She beckoned to the men with her finger and then pointed it at her pussy. Simultaneously licking her lips, leaving them in no doubt as to what was expected of them, she was now clearly in charge and the men knew it.

They both began to disrobe, their eyes fixed on the prize between Hermione's legs.

Naked, they walked over to her, their cocks already showing signs of recovery.

Lucius knelt between Hermione's legs and inhaled deeply, a look of deep lust and satisfaction on his face. He bent his head, his tongue came out and he lapped gently up the moist groove separating her pussy lips. The musky scent and taste inflamed him further and he was amazed to find his cock quickly growing.

He pushed with his tongue, parting the lips and exploring the inner depths. She was so wet. Gasps and groans were escaping her pursed lips as his probing became more fevered.

Lucius replaced his tongue with two fingers. He moved them in and out with increasing speed, rotating them at the same time. Her pussy lips were engorged and red, the inside of her cunt molten and fluid.

He bent and placed the tip of his tongue on her clit. This elicited a cry of need from Hermione and at this Ron, kneeling at her head, pushed his cock between her lips. She clamped her lips around the head, pushing forward and rolling back his foreskin. The smell and taste of his recent cumming still evident and assaulting her nostrils.

She nibbled and sucked on his shaft and it immediately swelled in the warm confines of her mouth.

Lucius, meanwhile, was stroking his tongue on each side of her pleasure bud whilst pushing his fingers deeper into her now spasming pussy. The tell-tale signs of an orgasm were building, her heart rate increased, her breathing became raspy and as the feeling of intense pleasure shot through her a spasm almost made her bite down on Ron's cock.

Ron cried out with pain, but then an immense sense of pleasure overcame him and he began to fuck her mouth, his cock becoming an iron rod.

Lucius placed his lips around her clit and sucked, at the same time lashing the prominent bud with his tongue. Hermione orgasmed a second time, every nerve ending tingling at the exquisite feelings running through her body.

The room was filled with the smells and sounds of sex. The atmosphere was heavy with a musky aroma. The three bodies entangled on the floor writhing and perspiring. The world around them had disappeared, only their quest for pleasure remained.

Hermione spat out Ron's cock and in a husky, imperious voice said, 'Change over. Lucius, I want to suck your cock. Ron, eat my cunt.'

The two men obeyed immediately, scrambling to change places. Their battle for superiority ended. Only their desire to satisfy and be satisfied remained.

Ron placed his fingers inside Hermione's pussy and opened the lips wide, staring in at the exposed, red, damp interior, her pussy's walls so inviting. He inserted two fingers and with his thumb began to strum on her clit. Hermione's hips started to buck immediately and she grasped Lucius' cock head and nibbled it, licking the underside at that most sensitive spot where it meets the shaft.

She could hardly believe it when a third orgasm racked her body. Her limbs started to ache from the constant tremors running through her.

'Enough,' she gasped. 'Fuck me, now.'

Hermione pushed both men away and stood. She was now in complete control. 'Lie down, Lucius,' she said in a husky, demanding tone. Without hesitation he laid in front of the fire, his throbbing cock in his hand, stroking it, pre-cum gathering at its tip.

She straddled his hips, one hand spreading her cunt lips and lowered herself onto his shaft. She gasped at the feeling of fullness. Sliding fully down his cock she felt his wiry pubic hair scraping her sensitised clit, sending more tremors through her body.

They rested in this position for only a moment, but Lucius could not hold back. The heat and wetness of Hermione's cunt, together with the way she used her pussy muscles to grip and release him was too much.

He started to thrust strongly and Hermione matched him, driving down with each stroke, his cockhead exquisitely striking her cervix and drawing gasps of pleasure from her.

Ron had slumped in a chair; stroking his cock and watching the erotic tableau play out before his eyes, desperate to join in, but not willing to break the spell. He watched Lucius' cock sliding in and out of Hermione's cunt, slick with her juices, glistening in the firelight, and his cock swelled further.

Hermione leaned forward, covering Lucius chest and she planted firm kisses on his lips. Ron could see Lucius nibbling back in return.

Then Hermione's limbs began to shake again as pleasure enveloped her once more. She looked back over her shoulder; her glazed eyes met the lust filled orbs of Ron. 'Fuck my arse, Ron,' she gasped, 'I want to be filled.'

He couldn't quite believe his ears and almost in a trance slid from his chair and crawled towards the pair, his eyes fixed on the pulsing small entrance above where Lucius' cock was driving in and out.

Ron knelt behind Hermione's arse, his cock throbbing and leaking on one cheek. He bent his head, inhaling deeply. The smell of sex assaulting his nostrils. He stuck out his tongue, Hermione's arse rising and falling to meet it. He licked across the star like entrance, pushing with his tongue, coating the entrance with his saliva.

He pushed harder, his tongue piercing the small star. Hermione's buttocks clenched, holding the intruder and then relaxed. Ron probed deeper, lubricating and stretching the entrance.

The combined assault of tongue and cock on her openings had Hermione purring with pleasure.

Ron removed his tongue, replacing it with a saliva coated finger, forcing it past her sphincter, and rotating it in her passage, widening the opening. He slipped a second finger alongside the first. Hermione gasped in shock, quickly replaced by further feelings of pleasure, accompanied by a stinging sensation.

Removing his fingers, he grasped his cock and placed it at the entrance. Hermione and Lucius stilled their frantic fucking and Ron pushed forward. His cock head breeched the narrow opening and he held still for a few seconds. Hermione wiggled her arse in invitation and he slid forward until his whole length was buried deep in her arse.

'Oh fuck, I've never felt so full,' moaned Hermione, perspiration breaking out on her forehead.

The two men started moving in unison, building up a faster rhythm. Their sense of excitement heightened by the friction of their cock through the thin membrane separating them.

The atmosphere was electrically charged with passion and lust. The sounds of bodily secretions and flesh on flesh reverberating round the room. The aromas intensified in the warm air, nostrils flaring as their senses were assaulted. The air was filled with guttural groans and gasps as peaks of excitement were reached and passed.

Ron could not believe the intensity of what he was feeling and that he had lasted so long without coming.

However, as Ron's physical feelings intensified, there was a contraction of his connection with Lucius and Hermione. Very few words were being spoken but there was a palpable link between those two. Ron could see how their eyes seemed to be magnetically connected, communicating their desire and lust with thought alone.

His physical need for release was becoming overpowering. He increased the pace of his thrusts; an intense feeling began in the pit of his stomach, travelling in waves towards his cock. Ron felt his balls contract and throwing back his head, he howled, as he came deep in Hermione's arse, his cock expanding and contracting in three great spurts.

Ron closed his eyes, a feeling of mental and physical exhaustion overcoming him at the intensity of his climax. He sat back on his heels; his quickly shrinking cock sliding from the tight sheath, slick with his cum. Hermione let out a sigh at the feeling of loss, but did not look around.

There had been very little reaction from Hermione and Lucius. Ron's disconnection from the scene increased now that he had climaxed. He moved back to the chair, sitting and watching intently the activity in front of him.

His physical needs sated, he concentrated on their faces.

Without the need to work with Ron, Lucius increased the tempo of his thrusts, Hermione matching each one with a downward movement. His cock struck her cervix regularly, producing pained but ecstatic gasps from Hermione. Lucius face was flushed as he concentrated on not coming and increasing Hermione's pleasure.

Hermione was in a cycle of almost permanent orgasm, small spasms wracking her body regularly, her mouth open, gasping for air.

Ron saw that their eyes bore into each other. Their looks of desire, lust, need and something more. Their eyes were more alive than any he had ever seen, they were as one.

Hermione bent her head forward and kissed Lucius tenderly, but deeply. Ron could see both tongues wrestling together and exploring the other's mouth. Their lips parted and they began to explore each other's faces with their tongues, all the time their eyes never leaving each other.

Lucius' breathing became more ragged. He was approaching his climax. His thrusts became shorter and more urgent, and with a final deep thrust that lifted Hermione high, he came with a triumphant shout. His cock throbbed, emptying his balls deep in her cunt.

The feel of his hot seed produced a final orgasm for Hermione, her cunt walls rippling along Lucius' cock. Her high pitched wail in sharp contrast to Lucius' cry.

Ron saw that their eyes were still glued together, firelight dancing deep within them, satisfied smiles playing around their mouths.

Ron was invisible to them.

He had never been so sexually satisfied. Never experienced such feelings. Never come so strongly. He wanted to have such intense sex again and again. But, he did not have what Lucius and Hermione had.

Ron now watched their faces intently. Exhausted, but satisfied, smiles split both their faces. In unison, as though there was some magical connection, they whispered, 'Thank you,' to each other.

Hermione's face lowered to that of Lucius. She planted kisses all over him; these were returned each time more passionately by him. Then their lips met, their eyes closed and Ron sensed the electricity between them.

Ron was now beginning to feel uncomfortable, like an uninvited guest at a wedding.

Their lips parted, their eyes opened and they began to stroke each other's faces, nothing else seemed to exist, certainly not Ron. They were having a wordless conversation. They were connected by more than his cock in her pussy.

Ron had always desired Hermione, but could see that his feelings were not on the same plane as the intense feelings being shown by Lucius for her. More importantly, Hermione had never expressed desire for him like he saw she had for Lucius.

Ron realised that Lucius including him in their sex had not been an attempt to humiliate him or Hermione, but was a gift from Lucius to her saying he was willing to give her anything for her satisfaction, and Hermione had taken full advantage of the gift.

Ron accepted, reluctantly but clearly, that it was time to let Hermione go as a potential lover, but retain her as a friend. If that meant he had to work on his relationship with Lucius he would do so.

He would put his energies into finding as strong a relationship for himself.

Ron started to feel cold, but did not know what to do. He certainly could not break the spell between the two lovers. He rose from his chair, gathering his discarded clothes from around the room. He quietly dressed. Still the two had not disconnected, their arms wrapped around one another.

He slipped towards the library door. As he lowered the handle he looked back one more time. Lucius and Hermione were looking into each other's eyes again and he saw it. He saw the thing Gabrielle had not been able to give him. Ron had seen similar looks before, between Harry and Ginny, Bill and Fleur.

As he left the house he knew that his relationship with Hermione, and even Lucius, was no longer a problem. In fact, maybe, he had a lot to thank Lucius for.

He smiled to himself. At last, he thought he knew what the missing ingredient Gabrielle had mentioned was, and he was going to have a lot of fun finding it.

**_Thank you for reading my first attempt at story writing. I hope you enjoyed it, if only a little. I know I enjoyed the experience of writing it. _**


End file.
